


毁灭的美学

by zhililing



Series: 美好旧时光 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhililing/pseuds/zhililing
Summary: 太阳上山，太阳下山，墙倒人散。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 美好旧时光 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857757
Kudos: 5





	毁灭的美学

**Author's Note:**

> 露普（苏东时代……之后，后苏东时代）  
> 当新鲜事物看起来不再新鲜，就该开始Ostalgie了。

那是在五月底，基尔伯特被告知他过去的上司已经过世了。但是他不觉得这一切就这么结束了。这一切本来就没有确实地结束，他仍然存在着，这本身就是这一切还没有确实结束最好的明证。基尔伯特不觉得这些审判和清算有什么意义，他近乎是有些冷酷地看着自己曾经的身体被切割、仅剩下的那些遗产被瓜分、曾经宣过的誓言被打碎，而他本人却好端端的，只是似乎比以往要更苍白了些许。他参加一次又一次的审判，跟着年轻人们一起一股脑地把旧制服送往旧货市场，看着VEB打头的那些企业好像多米诺骨牌一样一个接一个地倒下来，基尔伯特竟然开始觉得有些好笑。他本来以为自己在那个被人们的狂欢和尖叫涂满了柏林大街小巷的夜晚就会消失，那样反而还会痛快一点，但他没能做到。于是基尔伯特只好活在当下却怀念着过去，且理所当然无视了那时的借债之苦和咖啡水果短缺带来的种种生活不便。  
在这一切还没有彻底走向无法挽回的地步之前基尔伯特跟着克伦茨去了莫斯科。他是想从伊万那里获得点什么来拯救他自己，拯救已经摇摇欲坠了的SED。尽管这些年里他一直在从伊万那里获得什么或者想从伊万那里获得什么。他把这看作是伊万向他伸出手所应当付出的代价，况且他也别无选择。就像伊万的上司也曾经说过的那样，没有苏联就没有德意志民主共和国。不幸的是那时候伊万的状况看起来也非常糟糕。伊万显然并不想和基尔伯特说什么，只是利用东家之宜把他挡在了门外。时至如今他又能说些什么呢？话语仿佛早就被用尽了。不愿意跟着邻居一起换壁纸的是基尔伯特自己，他不能失去继续存在下去的理由。基尔伯特认为自己被伊万抛弃了，伊万却觉得是谁抛弃谁还不好说。可是把壁纸换掉一切就会好起来吗？伊万自己当然也没有答案。  
哭得稀里哗啦的伊万并不好看。他从很久以前就知道这一点，也曾数次亲吻这个仅仅是拥有大人躯壳的孩子的额头试图安定下来对方的心神。然而现在基尔伯特只觉得厌烦：哭泣又不能改变任何事情。在多少年之前他曾经试图以暴力的方式——那时候他唯一会的方式——来向伊万证明这一点，而从那时到现在伊万仍然没有任何改变，还是只会对着他流泪。那时候无论他还是伊万都只是个小屁孩，只因为身后站了一群大人就以为自己可以统治整个世界，然后被其他的小孩子们追着揍、追着其他的小孩子们揍，在无自觉的情况下在地缘政治无形的束缚里兜兜转转。那时候他们还太小，对于占领和支配的快感，甚至对于快感本身都知之甚少，所以才会不知疲倦地一遍又一遍玩着Fort/da游戏。孤独一人又如何？他们正是这样只能孤独一人活下去的生物，因而基尔伯特并不能理解伊万为什么要为了这种他看来理所当然的痛苦而哭泣。流着鲜血的伤口必然会疼痛，他们这些家伙则是从出生起就背负着这无法愈合的伤口直到最后的怪物。对基尔伯特来说这是神罚，也是神不曾忘记他们存在的证据。因此基尔伯特始终不能理解伊万的眼泪，到如今也是一样。毕竟眼泪不能改变任何东西，基尔伯特现在也还是坚定地这么认为。  
这还是在基尔伯特把自己交给弟弟之后第一次见到伊万，后者看起来好像不像红旗落下的时候他在电视新闻中看到的那么虚弱了，却依旧相当……柔弱。基尔伯特仔细在心里斟酌着用词，伊万的这份柔弱让他感到莫名地烦躁。曾经一度支配他的那份力量似乎早在十几年前乃至几十年前就已然消磨殆尽了，以至于伊万竟然眼睁睁看着代表春天的东风刮到了他的……都过去了，都过去了，他甚至死过了一次。基尔伯特打消了自己无聊的想法，握住伊万的手。这会路德维希不在，驻军撤离的具体时间也讨论得七七八八，闲杂人等也被基尔伯特赶走了。好不容易这里暂时只会有他们两个，可伊万只是一个劲地对着他掉眼泪。基尔伯特想对伊万说些什么，但他也不知道从何说起，伊万恐怕也是和他一样不知道该说些什么好。基尔伯特想。  
基尔伯特想把伊万的脑袋抱在怀里。这费了他一些功夫，因为这个哭个不停的家伙只是固执地坐在原处，像一尊石像一样不肯动弹。由于他还在流泪，所以也许说是石像鬼更为恰当。基尔伯特还是不能扳动伊万分毫，只得咋舌收起他促狭的比喻法。最后基尔伯特也不得不妥协，选择把一只手从后面搭住伊万的肩，另一只手臂从前面搭过去环住再和前一只手会合。结果反倒是像基尔伯特挂在伊万身上。不过基尔伯特算是从这样的折衷案中得到了一些慰藉，趴在伊万身上定了神开始想要怎么才能把当年KoKo某个位于列支敦士登的公司曾置办的大众车再弄回来。干脆开着那车把伊万带走好啦，基尔伯特想。虽然不能算是还有良好的意志力，但哪怕到了这个时候他还有着旺盛的精力和不灭的理想，他想也许，也许在他的一切外衣和伪装都被路德维希发现并撕碎之前，他还来得及逃走，来得及烧掉还保存在他自己手上的一部分文件。  
首先是路线。他们要逃到哪里去呢？起码应该先到哪个港口城市， MfS的一部分情报关系网可能还依旧好用；然后他们可以坐船去南美，跟昂纳克当时一样。至于要怎么说服伊万，倒也不是什么难题，大不了给他后颈来一下便是……基尔伯特想入非非，并没有多么在意伊万一只手摸索到了他脸颊侧面：也许是伊万又对于他这十几几十年间在伊万面前过于沉默有所不满了，过了这么久他竟然还没有习惯——在他这么想着的时候他已经错失了及时抽身的最好时机，而当伊万的另一只手挥过来的时候他才意识到太迟了。基尔伯特失去了意识。

基尔伯特曾经逼问过伊万在太空中的感受如何，而伊万只是暧昧地推脱说你上去就会知道了。到最后基尔伯特本人也没能找到机会进入太空，就像伊万也没能登上月亮一样。但他也不觉得有多么遗憾，因为他们还有雅恩。继斯普特尼克和加加林的领先之后，又是东方阵营的一次胜利——他所信仰的主义没有骗他，他确实赶在了弟弟的前面。第一位进入宇宙的德国人来自民主德国！那时他们是多么的风光！于是基尔伯特觉得这也足够，自己也并没有那么想要亲自去那里看看，毕竟在那个漆黑寒冷的地方没有上帝、没有人，更没有国家的居所。  
雅恩说地球的生物们无法摆脱地球的重力，人类终究无法把地球把国家把他们这些无助的生物留下独自远行。基尔伯特只当雅恩是在面对他的时候说些客套话而已，总而言之也算是基尔伯特给了雅恩进入太空的机会。这并不公平。莫博尔德这么指责他的时候，基尔伯特也没办法反驳他什么。假使莫博尔德不离开，第二位进入宇宙的德国人也绝无可能是他，八成会是某位真正的联邦德国人。虽说这的确是他的责任，但也不能算是他拱手让人，不然伊万怕是就要借题发挥，从冯·布劳恩男爵开始寻他的仇。天可怜见，这该是伊万的错，不过伊万也不会在乎到底是谁的责任。莫博尔德并不是责怪基尔伯特的意思，显然他是一位相当通情达理的人。也许正是登上了太空让他们变得达观了吧：正像是莫博尔德所说的那样，在第一宇宙速度的规定之下，谁也都是是每秒8千米，无论是资本主义还是社会主义，哪一者没有机会超越对方。因此在茫茫星海之中伊万和阿尔弗雷德的斗争也变得好笑了起来，作为他们斗争的一部分的基尔伯特自身也更像是一个笑话。到现在他看到当年那些人们编出来的精彩笑话仍会发自内心地笑出声来，基尔伯特自负地认为这些笑话至少能提高德国笑话的平均水平。是个笑话也没什么不好的。虽说是滑稽丑角，至少他们都还站在舞台上。

基尔伯特睁开眼就看到窗户对面乖巧到乖张的程度的方盒状烂尾楼，又感觉一阵眩晕：上帝在上，地球那么大，伊万·布拉金斯基这个人比他还要没创意一百万倍，把他又带到了加里宁格勒。不过好在加里宁格勒毕竟也是一座港口城市，和他最初的设想也差别不大，但他并没想到伊万也做了和他一样的逃跑计划，甚至实施得比他要快一步，而且跳过了询问他这个步骤。罪魁祸首此时正在他身边，在确认了基尔伯特的苏醒之后用吻遮蔽住了他没飙出来的骂声。他们有多久没有这样亲吻了呢？五年？十年？在他们彼此都厌倦了公式性的问候之前？伊万仍在流泪。他知道他们逃不掉，他们没有地方可去。  
而伊万的拥抱和基尔伯特记忆中的相比起来显得过于温柔了。他像是对待易碎品那样只顾着将基尔伯特揽在怀里，将脑袋埋在后者的颈窝。基尔伯特想他也许是认为没了依托之地的自己可能会消失，于是不敢用什么力气，便只好用他最大的力气拥抱回去；尽管他现在没什么力气，他引以为傲的怪力似乎在这些年乱七八糟的局势里也跟着某些东西一起消逝了。伊万小心翼翼地把基尔伯特推倒在床上，趴在基尔伯特的胸口确认他的心跳。那只会和你自己的一样紊乱的，基尔伯特想。他握住伊万的手，一根一根地手指交错，他紧紧地握住他的同志的手，他们的脉搏几乎趋于同一节奏。  
我要进去了，伊万在基尔伯特的耳边低声说着，并非询问或请求，而仅仅作为一种告知。这反而让基尔伯特安心了一些：起码伊万还一如往常、不会把时间分给过于儿女情长的前戏，没有温柔到他心里发瘆以至于怀疑现实的地步。毕竟伊万从未征求过他的同意，在做其他决策的时候也几乎如此。伊万进入得十分缓慢。基尔伯特本来觉得身体已经确乎忘记了这种感觉，可是事实是这种肉体记忆就像人学会骑自行车，就像人学会作恶，从来不肯轻易地因为时间流逝而被抹除。好像经过了一万年那么久之后，伊万终于完全地埋入进基尔伯特的身体里，于是他们二人都暂时得以喘息——尽管刚刚进行了简单的扩张，但是对他们两人来说进入的整个过程都不能说是轻松。基尔伯特感觉到了一些充实的欢愉，虽然在过去他和伊万的交往中他的自尊从来都不允许他享受这种快乐：现在他又和他的宗主国紧密联系在了一起，他的神又重新宣布将他列入自己的权能管辖之内，他便不再是可怜的被主舍弃的孩子。此时此刻他也已然无暇因为这种想法而羞耻了，他的身体并不像过去那段时间一样几乎每天都有熟悉对方的机会。基尔伯特深呼吸，尝试再度习惯那份压迫感。  
伊万知道基尔伯特就是这样，他心里倒也不一定真的有神，可是他却一定要对着什么跪下才好，他却不得不对着什么跪下才好。真是天生的犬科动物。伊万知道如果他把这一事实向基尔伯特点明出来则一定会收获后者的暴怒和坚决的否认，所以他一而再再而三地把这话吞回肚里。基尔伯特的自尊不允许伊万说出这样的话，尽管在那时对于伊万的从属和附庸来说自尊这个词也显得可笑了，但是基尔伯特还是不愿意把这可笑的负担放下。伊万也知道，他无药可救地喜欢的正是基尔伯特的这一点，同时还有在他面前将这不屈的脊梁骨击碎的快意。可惜的是，就像品尝毒药是人类一生仅限一次的放纵一样，一度被扭断的反骨也失去了其娱乐性。一开始基尔伯特愿意乖乖低头将伊万所言奉为圭臬，伊万也就乐于扮演强硬而无情的领导者的角色，然而这也仅仅是一开始的事情罢了，一切都没有那么顺利，被许诺的光明未来也迟迟不肯来临。在他们的乌托邦幻梦都已坍塌的当下，再没有什么可以带来救赎和福报。  
但平时像刺猬一样警觉、不容他开一点玩笑的基尔伯特现在也对伊万坦露出腹部和颈子，褪去了虚张声势的喧哗收起了警戒的利爪，从外到内都温暖且柔软。在基尔伯特体内停滞了好长一段时间之后伊万终于开始抽送，因贪恋其顺从到几乎可以称作是自我牺牲般的态度而动得相当缓慢。基尔伯特想着，也许伊万的动作和很多年前伊万曾经做过的动作并无二致，只是他忘记了而已。明明对于他们来说五年十年不过是过眼云烟，但是他却觉得陌生。他主观上觉得极其陌生，可他的身体只是一个劲地享受着这种久别重逢的愉悦。基尔伯特环住伊万，他本不想在伊万面前看起来像是脆弱的雌性生物，但在他不注意的时候喉咙已经擅自开始制造出甜美的喘息声了。基尔伯特一瞬间觉得同样的事情似乎也在过去的什么时候发生过，随即他告诉自己，确实——同样的事情当然发生过，同样的事情的确无数次地发生过。毕竟他和伊万的孽缘也并不是从短短几十年前才开始的。一直以来他们都在重复着同样的行为，他们重复着同样的过错。伊万逐渐加快了抽插的速度，在基尔伯特有余裕指责他好像托拉比那提不上速的老旧内燃机一样之前。  
基尔伯特本来也并没有在床上喊伊万的名字的习惯，在伊万的强烈要求下他曾应付地喊过，之后他大抵是都忘记喊了，而伊万也放弃去强迫他喊，或者伊万也对此感到乏味了。对他们来说名字这一代号也并不能特别代表什么。也许这就是他厌倦的开始，他们对彼此厌倦的开始。在基尔伯特的认知中伊万应该并不会进行缺少共度良宵的伴侣，而伊万本人似乎也并不介意与多个对象保持身体上的关系。不过他也没有勇气去问那些和他一样憔悴的同事们是否有过和他一样的经历，因此他也不能确定伊万是否在这方面执着于基尔伯特·贝什米特这一特定的对象。基尔伯特还是勉强愿意向自己承认自己是对于伊万怀抱着某种难以形容的占有欲的，是不是爱情的某种特殊的情感。他这时候反倒宁愿说这是卫星国对宗主国的依恋，却也不愿意把这份情感说是爱情。基尔伯特不愿意把这样丑陋的欲望和认知中如此高贵的情感重合。但是现在他比以往的任何时候都想要确认和自己拥抱、和自己结合在一起的人的身份，因而重复着那几个音节。伊万。他的声音带着甜腻的颤抖，指尖仿佛通电了一样痉挛着。伊万咬住基尔伯特的喉结。像是宣誓他的支配权，伊万咬住这作为雄性象征的突起，同捕食者对猎物的咽喉所做的事情一样，伊万在基尔伯特的脖颈留下红色的齿痕。  
如果难以用语言来传达的东西确实可以被其他的表达方式代替告知，那么他们此时此刻所进行的情事也许还可以算是相当具有积极意义的。基尔伯特的嘴唇贴在伊万的额头上，品尝到后者额上一层薄汗的咸味。伊万狠狠撞击着他最敏感的那一点，让他只能发出软弱的暧昧的意义不明的气声。想要更多。想要更多。除了拼命重复着这一件事之外基尔伯特的大脑几乎无法运转，他的脑浆也好像跟着变成了黏糊糊湿漉漉的什么别的东西。伊万扶住基尔伯特的脑袋亲吻他，让自己的泪水蹭在基尔伯特翕动着的银色睫毛上，而后才终于释放在了基尔伯特的身体里，同时基尔伯特也到达了顶点，白色的浊液洒在了他和伊万的小腹。一种奇妙的满足感和安心感产生在了基尔伯特的脑海中：从他需要依靠着伊万才得以重新站起来的时候开始，伊万向他倾注的爱情便毫无疑问地能够变成他的力量，因此也有过上司要求他去引诱伊万的事情发生。利用一切可以利用的东西，基尔伯特并不讨厌这样的处世信条。只是当性爱变成了类似于工作的行为就无可避免地变得枯燥了起来，很难让他再去单纯地感受悦乐，但基尔伯特仍觉得那段时间无疑是散发着希望的清香气息的蒸蒸日上的好时光。只有像这样在往事的残渣里他才算是勉强找回了一点当年的神气，便又多少打起了点精神来，无意识地随之紧张的肌肉也让一度释放过的伊万跟着打起了点精神来。这还不是结束，这对于他们二人来说远远还不够。基尔伯特偏过头凑近伊万的脸，几乎是贪婪地舔舐着伊万的嘴唇，用自己的舌灵巧地将伊万的厚舌迎入自己的口内，咬破伊万的舌尖然后获得后者不忿地用力顶撞作为回礼。但痛楚只是增加了他的兴奋，基尔伯特已经习惯了和伊万在一起的时候会获得的痛苦，而这种痛苦也早就被变成了欢愉的食粮。伊万非常了解巴甫洛夫的理论，而且他也乐在其中。就像是一个彼此心照不宣的秘密一样，他们因对方而满足。伊万的眼里噙满了笑意，他报复性地咬破基尔伯特的嘴唇，让他们的血混合在一起被彼此咽下。他们合为一体。

基尔伯特不记得自己迎来过了多少次高潮，是三次，是四次？在伊万身下他本就几乎没有保存实力的机会，况且现在他的体力早就不比往常，甚至还比不上他贫血最厉害的那段日子。阔别经年的快乐渐渐消退之后迎来的是疲惫，他眼看着他的意识又要逐渐离他远去了。在阖上已然变得相当沉重的眼皮之前基尔伯特最后看到的也只是模糊的伊万的脸。伊万似乎在叫着他的名字。他的哪一个名字呢？他曾经有过那么多名字。但是基尔伯特的大脑不再能够理解任何一种语言，只是朦朦胧胧地意识得到伊万喊的是属于他自己的名字。

“哥哥！……”路德维希的声音已经出离焦急，他几乎无法抑制住自己言语里的怒意。事态的发展实在是超越了他的想象，他想不通为什么事到如今了基尔伯特仍要为奴役了他这么长时间折磨了他这么长时间的家伙辩护。“…哥哥！我就直说了，你难道不明白我花了多大的力气才让你看起来像是完全的受害者吗？本来只要他们都不出声，你就可以……”  
“我知道。”基尔伯特的声音很冷静。他转过头来平静地望着路德维希，眼神冰冷得然路德维希都心悸。“可是那不是事实。路德维希。”  
虽说被看到基尔伯特冰冷的目光让他一时有些慌乱，但路德维希很快稳住了阵脚。他不再是那个一路小跑才能跟上兄长的正步的孩子了，他要让给基尔伯特也清楚地认识到这一点才行。“但你是被迫那样做的！说你是被逼无奈才会那样做的啊！哥哥！”  
“我……”基尔伯特有几分犹豫。然后他终于下定了决心。“…本大爷…是自愿那么做的。对，是主动自发地要那么做的…”  
“哥哥是为了活下去。没有办法，我们大家都会想活下去。是把哥哥逼迫到那种境地的家伙不好。”路德维希有些生硬地打断了基尔伯特的话。“大家也没有异议吧？这很明显，我的兄长受到了不公正的对待。民主德国治下的人民们——当然也同样是我的人民们、德国人们，受到了伤害，他们的人权遭到了侵害，而这一切的原因很清楚……”  
基尔伯特还想反驳些什么，但他无法发出声音。他的声音不会被任何人听到。那些不公正的对待里面也有很大一部分可正是来自于你本人，基尔伯特只能如此腹诽。就好像之前他费尽心机去争取的承认和发言权不曾存在过一样，现在又没有人会再去听他说的话了。路德维希也是，从一开始就没有打算真正去听取他的意见。实际上基尔伯特要做的只是扮演能够让路德维希的观点站得住脚的证人而已，可是就是如此简单的工作也被他搞砸了。这是又给了他一个新的不把任何工作都交给自己的很好的借口，基尔伯特苦笑。不过很明显的是他的弟弟终于长大了，可以独当一面了。不谈这些年里他对自己做过的那些和自己对他做过的那些腌臜事情，弟弟的成长倒是让基尔伯特还觉得有些欣慰。他的德意志。基尔伯特打量着路德维希的背影，让其他与会者恼人的发言左耳进右耳出。但是一瞬间重力突然暴起，像是要报复他曾经想要脱离母星的想法一样完全压制住了他，基尔伯特不受控制地倒了下去——

基尔伯特又一次清醒过来，这一次却有点痛。看来是他自己在昏睡过去的时候太不老实摔下了床，叫醒他的是冰冷的地板的撞击。他揉揉脑袋扶着床侧从地上爬起来。伊万不在床上。但是他似乎听到了被基尔伯特摔下床的声音。“还好吗？”基尔伯特看向房间外面，伊万走近的时候拖鞋敲在地砖上啪嗒啪嗒地响，西斜的日光从这个大个子的斯拉夫人背后的窗户中漏进来，让基尔伯特难以看清他的表情，一时不知道身处于梦境还是现实。在这片土地还叫柯尼斯堡的时候他们曾经也在这里幽会，普列戈利亚河水在阳光下闪闪发亮，那时候基尔伯特引以为豪的城堡尚还好好地耸立着。“还……”基尔伯特想要回答，然而由于他太久没有这样过度粗暴地使用喉咙，说话一时变得有些困难。“……还好。”是痛觉和人造纤维织物的触感让他回到当下。此刻窗外耸立着的不是他的城堡而是伊万搞出来的那个半途而废的方形怪物，基尔伯特想起来伊万曾经一脸忧郁地对他说有人揶揄说这个大楼遭遇的地形沉降是普鲁士人的复仇，而他却不记得自己有没有忍住不翻白眼并说上一句关我屁事。  
伊万并不能看透基尔伯特的心理活动，只是依旧按着他不慌不忙的步调走过来，递给基尔伯特一杯水。“本来我是想带你去拜科努尔……可惜他们不允许。”基尔伯特注意到伊万还在哭，准确地说伊万只是还在流泪，他的声线并没有流泪而颤抖过多。在听到那个地名之后基尔伯特差点把刚含进口中的水喷了出来——他做的关于宇宙的梦并不仅仅是一场梦，这家伙甚至还真想过要带他逃离重力的束缚。伊万只是委屈地瘪着嘴，一脸好像被家长冤枉了的小孩子一样的表情望着狂笑不止的基尔伯特，希望能够让后者收敛一点。伊万现在并不想打基尔伯特。尽管在伊万打基尔伯特的大多数时间里伊万其实也都并不想打基尔伯特。“我联系了路德维希。”伊万最终还是选择继续说下去，这也足够有效了。在听到自己兄弟的名字之后基尔伯特脸上的笑意消失了。“他应该一会就到。……来接你回家。”  
基尔伯特一时有些哑口无言。既然伊万费尽心机把他带了出来，又何必再将他送还回去？伊万这种半途而废的作风的确是基尔伯特一直厌恶的，但是这确乎是正视现实的正确做法。毕竟他们并不能真的就此私奔离开地球，当然无处可逃。不如早点让路德维希把基尔伯特带回去，也免于情况恶化至产生外交问题的地步。欧洲版图的变化也没过去那么久，正是人们对新气象的热意逐渐消退而未来得及磨合的龃龉缓慢浮出的时候，无论是伊万还是路德维希都不愿意闹出什么乱子。基尔伯特把被伊万丢在床头的他的衬衫捞过来机械地来回捋着，徒劳地尝试抚平上面的褶子，这没有用。他想。他在做没有用的事情，伊万也是。基尔伯特把有些皱的衬衫穿上。他们庸庸碌碌活了几百年也没做过什么可以说是格外有用的事情，只是不断重复着试错和再试一次照样还错。  
没过多久西装革履的路德维希就出现在了基尔伯特和伊万面前，风尘仆仆，疲于掩饰自己的倦意。就好像下班之后去托儿所接小孩子回家的家长那样，基尔伯特无端这么想着，虽然他并不愿意被当做需要家长来接回家的小孩。伊万不知道什么时候已经止住了哭泣，和路德维希打招呼的时候显得相当举止得体。路德维希并没有对他和伊万在这里有什么疑问，也许在基尔伯特不知道的时候路德维希和伊万早就把一切都谈妥了，或者也许从一开始路德维希就知道且参与了伊万的计划，才会刚好在那个时候离开基尔伯特的身边。尽管意识到伊万可能有着比他的一时兴起更详尽的行动策划让基尔伯特有些微妙的不爽，但现在他已经不在意这些了，他不再神经紧张也不再近乎狂热地想要窥探自己的兄弟所说的关于自己的一切，也不会因伊万拒绝对他透露任何情报大动肝火。他甚至觉得自己已经开始习惯这种身不由己的感觉。基尔伯特系上西装外套的扣子，尽量做出一副平然而随意的样子向伊万挥了挥手准备起身离开。  
他没想到的是，然后伊万向他道歉了，伊万可谓真诚地向他道歉了。他的话语无关爱和友谊与伟大理想，伊万只是向基尔伯特道了歉。虽说他们的任何行为都不可能和政治意义彻底地一刀两断，但是伊万的道歉又显得那么个人、那么不带任何的政治意图——基尔伯特开始怀疑自己的听力，他一下子愣住了，他开始胡思乱想，想着难道伊万终于良心发现了，不，可能性更大的大概是伊万为了骗取他的眼泪已经不择手段了。可伊万到现在才来骗取他的眼泪和感动又有什么用呢？现在当然不同于当年，他们之间已然再无过去那样紧密而坚实的纽带，他也不可能因为伊万的道歉再做什么抉择。且不说他是在针对什么道歉，是从伊万把他打晕到现在为止的一切还是从四十多年前开始到现在为止的一切？现在道歉又有什么意义、不如说道歉本身有什么意义呢？基尔伯特从来也不曾指望过自己会得到一个来自伊万的道歉。  
而他又该作何反应是好？是该当场扑簌簌地落下泪来，还是反手对伊万的脸来一巴掌拒绝他的道歉，抑或两者皆是、一边掉泪一边掌掴伊万带着些婴儿肥的脸？基尔伯特呆住了。伊万抬起头来看着基尔伯特，目光却直直穿过了他。那不是对将来关系的期许，基尔伯特知道那不是他们签订友好条约的时候的眼神。那只是对过去的总结，甚至不包括相应的反省、仅是从以往到不久前的戛然而止。基尔伯特觉得嗡的一声气血一下子冲到了他的脑子里。他意识到伊万并不是在请求他的原谅，也并不是在期待他的回应。他还没死呢！可伊万看起来就像是在对着墓碑忏悔，那样虔诚，就像在悼念他始终对不起的朋友、他一生不会忘记的朋友。基尔伯特气到头上反而有些冷静了下来。他恍惚觉得自己上次这样生气还是在那个六月十七日，他当然知道这和几十年前就过去了的六月十七日不一样，毕竟现在的他面对关于这些事情的批评也已释然，面对他弟弟的对这一日的“庆祝”也不再觉得怎么样。在这些年里他终于学会了在伊万面前收敛他的怒气和不满，可他知道这一次他的愤怒指向的是他自己。基尔伯特作为一个国家已经确实地死去了、不复存在了。尽管他还活着，尽管他还没有平静地长眠，但是在伊万和路德维希的谈话中他也不再拥有任何插嘴的余地。他又有什么暴怒的本钱？如果是在几年以前他起码还可以提出抗议，或者至少可以阳奉阴违，可是现在他连这样的权力都失去了。  
“……已经太晚了，伊万。你不觉得吗？”过了许久基尔伯特还是只能做出这样的回复，基尔伯特仍然带着有些惊讶的表情有些呆滞地皱着眉头，他不敢看伊万的眼睛，而此时伊万早已敢于直视他了。他只是觉得他该说点什么，不然怕是真的要被伊万当做死人——不过伊万当然知道已经太晚了。基尔伯特当然知道伊万知道已经太晚了，他只是说给他自己听而已。由于基尔伯特一直没有跟过来，路德维希只好又走回来盯着基尔伯特，无言地催促他。该走了。基尔伯特当然知道该走了。于是他终于下定决心在伊万做出回应之前转身离开。一切并没有结束，仅仅是太晚了而已。描写英雄与人民的神话和传奇故事的帷幕早已落下，蛋糕状古典建构主义的殿堂庙宇的残砖败瓦被摆进橱窗，他们理想的旗帜的鲜红也早就褪去；因为还要再过一段时间他所体验到的这种东德情结才会蔚然成风，所以对现在的基尔伯特来说，能做的事情也就只剩下等待被新时代的好事者和资本家们消费这一项了。


End file.
